


Rabbit

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek eats rabbits, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sterek A-Z, Stiles teases Derek, Werewolf Derek, or does he?, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek eats rabbits, or does he?Stiles gags





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Derek feels good

He hasn’t been in full shift for almost a month, running through the trees, it felt so good to be free again.

He made a note never to go that long between shifts again.

He bent down to give Stiles a kiss

 

“Do you want some dinner?” Stiles says finishing his own plate

“I'm good thanks”

“Too full up on bunny rabbits?” Stiles smiled jokingly

Derek glared “Yes I had 3”

Stiles froze “Really?” He asks suspiciously

Derek smiled innocently “You’ll never know”

“Dude! You just kissed me!” Stiles wiped at his mouth “Derek!”

 

Derek laughs loudly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Stepbrother


End file.
